finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Celes Chere
General Celes Chere, also spelled as Celes Chère, is a playable character in Final Fantasy VI. A genetically enhanced Magitek Knight initially serving as a general of the Gestahlian Empire, she becomes disillusioned with the empire and turns her back on them to join the Returners. Celes serves as a love interest to Locke Cole and a foil to Terra Branford, their character development and abilities paralleling each other. Appearance and Personality Celes is eighteen-years old at the beginning of the game. Celes has long blonde hair, blue eyes, and pale skin. In concept art and renders in the Final Fantasy Anthology release she wears yellow and purple armor with high boots and a sword as her weapon. In-game Celes's sprite wears a long white cloak over a green leotard with white boots. When disguised as the opera singer Maria, Celes wears an elaborate white and beige gown, and keeps her hair tied back in a ribbon. When Locke first rescues her, Celes is cold and independent, initially refusing Locke's assistance and preferring to remain imprisoned to face her execution with pride. Celes's bond with the other party members forms slowly, and outside of Terra and Locke few of them take kindly to her when they first meet. Celes's loyalties are called into question later in the game by the time Celes and Locke two have begun to fall for each other, and Locke's suspicions leave Celes heartbroken to the point she refuses to speak to him when they see each other again. In the end, Celes remains loyal to the friends who truly care about her, choosing friendship over power that the Empire tries to offer her. Story Little is known of Celes's life prior to the game. Cid says he has known her since she was a child and doted on her like a daughter, but eventually forced her to become a Magitek Knight. Celes became one of the Empire's top generals, but retained a good and honorable spirit. At an unspecified point Celes led an Imperial attack on Maranda, subjugating the town to Imperial rule. She met Terra at some point, as the two recognize each other when they meet in Narshe, but their first meeting is not elaborated on. In the dream-sequence cutscene early in the game, after Terra falls unconscious in the mines, Celes can be seen alongside Emperor Gestahl, along with Kefka and General Leo. Eventually Celes became disillusioned with the Empire's conquest and was imprisoned in South Figaro to be executed while the Empire occupied the town to push north into Narshe. The specific reason for her arrest is never mentioned, although it is implied she spoke out against Kefka's plan of poisoning Doma. During Locke's campaign to stall the Empire's advance he finds Celes in chains and releases her, helping her to safety. Locke explains Celes reminds him of someone, but doesn't explain further. Celes accompanies Locke to Narshe and joins the Returners to defend the town from Kefka and his troops. In the aftermath of the battle, Terra transforms into an esper and flies to the south-west. Finding her in Zozo, Ramuh advises the Returners to infiltrate the Magitek Research Facility and free the espers there in the hopes one of them can help her. , while impersonating Maria.]] Celes volunteers to lead a team to Vector to infiltrate the facility, Locke deciding to accompany her. In Jidoor, the group discovers Celes bears an uncanny resemblance to a famous opera star named Maria. With the knowledge that the owner of the airship ''Blackjack'', Setzer Gabbiani, intends to kidnap and marry Maria, the Returners set a trap for him at the Opera House. Though initially hesitant, Celes impersonates Maria and takes her place in the opera, the plan being that Setzer will kidnap her and Celes can sneak Locke and the others aboard his airship. Despite the interference of Ultros at the climax of Act I, the plan succeeds and the group boards the Blackjack. Using a two-headed coin borrowed from Edgar, Celes bets her hand in marriage against Setzer's airship and wins, earning his allegiance. Though aware he was cheated, Setzer is delighted by the trickery and agrees to her terms, ferrying them to Albrook on the southern continent. Infiltrating the Magitek Research Facility, the group frees several espers from captivity but are too late to save their lives. The espers transform into magicite and entrust their power to the Returners. Cid approaches Celes and asks her about the rumors that she had feigned treachery to infiltrate the Returners as a spy. Kefka appears and taunts the group, claiming Celes had indeed deceived them and was loyal to the Empire. Locke grows hesitant despite her pleas, and Kefka has his soldiers attack them. To prove her loyalty, Celes spirits Kefka and his soldiers away as well as herself, buying the others enough time to escape the facility to the Blackjack and flee from Vector. With their new magicite powers and Terra's true heritage as a half-esper revealed, the Returners find the sealed gate to the Land of Espers and open it. The espers decimate the Empire and Emperor Gestahl calls a truce, asking the Returners to join him in locating the espers before they cause further chaos. Terra and Locke are dispatched to Thamasa under the command of General Leo. The ninja mercenary Shadow and Celes are part of the Imperial forces accompanying them, Celes apparently retaking her rank as general. Surprised to see Celes, Locke attempts to approach her but she refuses to speak to him. The Empire-Returner alliance turns out to be a trap - when Terra and Locke locate the espers with the help of Strago, Kefka arrives with a force of Imperial soldiers and kills the espers, claiming their magicite, and incapacitates the Returners and Leo's men alike. When Leo attempts to stop Kefka, Kefka slays him. Leo is laid to rest in Thamasa and Celes rejoins the Returners. With their new power Gestahl and Kefka raise the Floating Continent, the Warring Triad at its summit. The Returners send a team onto the continent to confront Gestahl and Kefka, and Celes attempts to reason with the emperor. Gestahl paralyzes Celes's allies and offers her the chance to rule the world with him and Kefka. Kefka hands Celes a sword and tells her to kill them, but Celes refuses and instead stabs Kefka. The sight of his own blood sends Kefka into a rage, and he demands the Triad give him their power. Kefka kills Gestahl when he intervenes and knocks Celes aside, moving the Triad's statues out of their delicate balance. Shadow arrives to stop Kefka and buy time for Celes and the others to escape, but the damage is done: Kefka disrupted the balance of power between the gods and caused the end of the world, drastically shifting the face of the planet. A year later Celes awakes from a coma on a small island in the care of Cid. Cid tells her that in the wake of the destruction a year ago, the world has been sliding further into ruin and whatever survivors remained on the island with them have perished or killed themselves. Deciding to think of Cid as her grandfather, Celes attempts to repay his kindness by caring for him while he is ill. Depending on the player's actions Cid will either live or die. If he dies, Celes travels to the northern part of the island and leaps into the sea to kill herself. She survives and washes ashore where she finds a wounded bird, its wound wrapped in a bandana. Celes takes this as a sign Locke is alive and finds a letter from Cid, directing her to a raft hidden in the basement of their home. If the player manages to save Cid, he shows Celes the raft himself. Celes leaves the island to return to the mainland and find her friends. Celes lands near Albrook and continues north to Tzen, reuniting with Sabin. His safety convinces Celes that the other Returners must still be alive in the world somewhere. The two travel east to Mobliz and find Terra caring for the orphaned children there since Kefka's Light of Judgment destroyed the town. Though they help defend the village from the demon Humbaba, Terra is struggling to understand her budding love for the children and remains in the village. In Nikeah, the leader of the Crimson Robbers bears a suspicious resemblance to Edgar. Following the robbers on their ferry to South Figaro and through a cave into Figaro Castle's engine room, Edgar eventually drops the charade and rejoins the two. The three use Figaro Castle to burrow east to Kohlingen, where they find Setzer in a drunken stupor since losing the Blackjack in the apocalypse. Celes convinces him to rejoin the fight, and Setzer proclaims they'll retrieve another airship - the ''Falcon'', formerly belonging to his friend Darill. At the depths of Darill's Tomb, Setzer raises the Falcon and the four take to the skies, the new airship filling them with hope that they have a chance to set things right. Eventually the former Returners are reunited, and the group uses the Falcon to land atop Kefka's Tower and confront him as the God of Magic since he has drained the Warring Triad on their strength. At the tower's summit, the group finds Kefka basking in his power, declaring the lives of mortals meaningless and insignificant. The group rejects Kefka's claims, telling him they've each found meaning in their lives even in the ruined world - Celes cites her ability to find acceptance from Locke. The group engages Kefka and his servants in a final battle. With Kefka's death the tower begins to collapse and magic begins to vanish from the world. Terra uses the last of her powers to lead the group to safety. On the way out, Celes drops the bandana she found on the Solitary Island and rushes back for it. The floor collapses under her but Locke dives to take her hand and pulls her to safety, berating her for risking her life for it. As the group escapes in the Falcon Terra's powers give out and she falls through the air. Setzer dives forward to catch her, Celes pulling her to safety. Battle Celes's abilities are similar to Terra's. She has very well balanced stats and equips swords, Maces, some daggers, heavy armor, some hats and robes, and all shields. She also has access to female-specific equipment. Celes and Terra have almost identical equipment draws, except for the Cotton Robe, and their respective ultimate weapons in the Finest Fantasy for Advance release - while Terra uses the Apocalypse, Celes wields the Save the Queen. Celes is also one of only two characters who naturally learn magic, her ability is Runic, which negates the next magical ability used and heals Celes of an amount of MP equal to that ability's MP cost. As she is rescued from prison when she joins the party, Celes joins with only a Hairband equipped. Stats Spells Along with Terra, Celes is the second party member to be able to naturally learn magic without equipping magicite. Compared to Terra who learns healing and attack spells, Celes has a focus on attack and status magic. Celes learns the Blizzard line of spells, contrasting Terra's Fire spells. |width="25%" valign="top"| |width="25%" valign="top"| |width="25%" valign="top"| |} Equipment Lists Weapons Armor Creation and Development Celes was originally meant to be a "conflicted spy" archetype - a spy working for the antagonists, but swayed by the benevolence of the people she was supposed to be spying and how nice Locke was to her. She was also psychologically unstable, like Kefka, due to similar magic infusion process.V-Jump issue (in Japanese) Although the "conflicted spy" idea was not used in the final game, the archetype was eventually used for Cait Sith in Final Fantasy VII. Celes was Kitase's personal favorite Final Fantasy VI character from a developer's point of view. Kitase has stated that at first, Celes did not have as much of a role as a character, but this changed later in development. http://www.1up.com/do/feature?pager.offset=2&cId=3178085 The scene where Celes is being tortured by the Empire was removed for the Game Boy Advance release of Final Fantasy VI. This is because the original Final Fantasy VI was created before the Japanese ratings board, CERO, existed. Violence is rated strictly in Japan, and Square wanted a CERO A rating for the Game Boy Advance version, which would have been impossible if a game depicts violence against a restrained human.http://www.rpgamer.com/features/insidegaming/tslatteryint.html Musical Themes Celes is the only character in the game other than Terra who is introduced without her theme music; instead, the song "Under Martial Law" is playing. It is not until after her performance in the Opera that Celes's theme makes an appearance. In the Final Fantasy VI Original Sound Version, Celes's theme is simply called "Celes" — disc 1, track 22. A remix of the theme is used as the basis for "Aria di Mezzo Carattere", the song Celes sings in the opera. A piano arrangement of her theme is found on the Piano Collections: Final Fantasy VI album. This version is also included on the Potion 2: Relaxin' with Final Fantasy album. The original version of "Celes" is included on the fourth disc of the Final Fantasy Vinyls collector's edition set. Other Appearances ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Celes Chere is a new addition to ''Theatrhythm appearing only in the iOS port. To be able to use Celes Chere, the player needs to buy her through the online store. She appears in her default Final Fantasy VI attire. Stats ''Final Fantasy All the Bravest Celes is an exclusive character only available from the Premium Character Shop as a random downloadable content, she uses the Spinning Edge ability during battle. Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Celes Chere is represented by two cards in the TCG: 5-039S and 5-040U. Both cards are Ice-elemental, and the first portraits artwork of her by Yoshitaka Amano, while the second shows her super-deformed art. Merchandise In 1994 Square released pencil toppers and key chains featuring the cast from ''Final Fantasy VI in their super-deformed forms, Celes included. The pencil toppers and key chains were available in vending machines. At least two different versions of the Celes key chain exist, one in the her in-game sprite outfit and one dressed as Maria. The Final Fantasy Cold Cast Collection is a limited edition collectible series featuring cold cast statues that display notable scenes from Final Fantasy series. Only 3,000 Celes and opera house cold casts were made, each coming with a card and card stand that had the statue's limited number and description. The series has been out of production since 1999. Gallery Etymology The etymology of "Celes" is somewhat complicated. It is possibly derived from Latin caeles Wiktionary , which means "celestial" or "heavenly". In this case, it could be related to Celeste, which is a female given name in Italian, French and Spanish and also means "celestial" or "heavenly" (or, additionally, "sky-blue" in both Spanish and Italian) Wiktionary . This would provide a contrast to the English name of her foil protagonist Terra, terra being the Latin word for "land" or "earth". An alternative theory is that her name is actually , after the Roman goddess of fertility. Both of these etymologies are problematic because Celes's Japanese name is , and Japanese tends to adapt Classical Latin c'' as a sound in all positions; for instance, the usual Japanese name for Ceres is or . But Japanese has also been used to adapt other names like ''Celice, Celis and Cerise, none of which are from Classical Latin. Additionally, Celes was the romanization prescribed for the name upon Final Fantasy VI's original release in Japan. Celes's surname Chere is derived from the French chère, the feminine form of cher, meaning "dear", "precious", "treasured" or "expensive" WordReference Online Dictionary. Trivia * Due to a bug it is possible to sneak out of South Figaro without recruiting Celes. This leads to Celes being replaced by Moghan, one of the Ten Moogles. * It is possible to tackle Kefka's Tower before retrieving all the characters in the World of Ruin, but Celes is one of three playable characters that are always available before it becomes accessible; the other two are Edgar and Setzer. It is technically possible to complete Kefka's Tower and finish the game with only these three characters, but since the game forces a split into three separate parties for the three paths, each of the three characters must finish one of the paths by themselves. References es:Celes Chere ru:Селес Шер Category:Final Fantasy VI Player Characters